Ron or Draco?
by Hephaestus-18-Ares
Summary: Hermione is befuddled on who's she going to choose. Her ex/best friend or the Death Eater and arch nemesis. Full of love, jealousy and tricks. For the Dramione Challenge! R/R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I'm doing this for the Dramione Challenge by Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy!**

**-:xXOXx:-**

Hermione Granger watched the hills and rivers pass by on her way to Hogwarts. Her mood was obviously dark and very gloomy.

Harry and Ginny were laughing about Harry's summer while their friend is on the other side, glaring at everything and anything.

"Hey 'Mio, what's up, you've been quiet since the trip," Ginny noticed.

"It's nothing," she said standing up.

"I'm off to the Prefect's meeting," she said, _accidentally _hitting Ron with her bag.

"Uh, Oh Yeah, Prefect's meeting," he said groggily standing up.

They walked to the Prefect's meeting quickly and without a word being said. The two of them had broken up in the middle of the summer. The reasons were unknown to anyone except them, and they prefer to keep it that way.

Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students immediately broke into whispers, spreadi]n]g,] crea]ting or strengthening the rumours.

"So, the mudblood gets dumped. Way to go Weasley, I knew you have some taste under you," a voice sneered as they opened the door to the Prefect's compartment.

"Shut it Malfoy," Hermione said, red hot murder glowing in her eyes. The other prefects look at each other nervously. If the two best students of Hogwarts were to fight with them in the line, then they might as well be Voldemort's victim.

"Calm down," Ron whispered.

Surprisingly, she calmed down. She hated the fact that Ron could still do that to her, even when they had broken up.

She looked at Draco with hate in her eyes.

"So, seventh years, who'll be my colleague," she said in a Mcgonagall-tone, as Ron dubbed it. She reminded herself. Ron…Prefects…headboy…Ron. her train of thought were like that ever since they broke up.

"Well Granger, I am quite happy to tell you that it is ," Draco Malfoy said in a fake cheerful tone.

"Oh no, you're not," Hermione backed up.

"Oh yes, I am,"

"It's impossible, preposterous, indecent. it's…it's…INHUMAN," she yelled.

"Talk to yourself Granger," he sneered and all hell broke loose.

Hermione jinxed him with a non-verbal, wandless _Densaugeo_.

Draco blocked it wordlessly and a blue ray shot out of his wand. Her hair buffed up a little before she could return it back to normal, wordlessly of course.

The little duelling match was stopped when Ron stepped in and clutched Hermione's arms protectively. "Don't mind him, its part of his plan to make you look bad in the prefect's eyes. She blushed at Ron's warm breath trickling in her neck. She looked at the prefects, and she saw nothing but fear and a little amusement.

"Alright, show time's over and let's now begin," she said with ease. She discussed all their patrols, their duties and distributed the time tables.

"I think that's it, now meeting adjourned," Draco said as Hermione began on the topic of the mistreatment of House Elves.

"See you later, Mione," Ron said wearing a lopsided grin.

"Sure," she said breathless. There was just something in those eyes and grin that made her knees go weak, her stomach go crazy with butterflies, and her mood melt.

_You're just friends now!_ she scolded herself._ Back in the friend zone,_

"Ron," she groaned and she blushed as she realized that Draco had yet to move from his seat.

"Eeew…a mudblood fantasizing about a Weasley, I thought you broke up Granger?"

"None of your business Malfoy,"

"Well, it's my business, I want to know if the room opposite of mine is being used as a shag spot or not,"

Hermione blushed as she realized three things:

1. She's going to have the same dorm as Draco.

2. She forgot to ask that to Draco.

3. She wanted that to happen.

_Uh Oh_. Back to step 1: Denial Stage!

-:xXOXx:-

**A/N: So what do you think?**]]


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's the second chapter…hope you like it.!**

**-:xXOXx:-**

Hermione walked to their compartment alone. Ron had to go chat up with Seamus and Dean about Quidditch. _And ogle at Lavender's now bigger chest. _ She thought drily. She had always been inferior of her chest. Although Ron and Ginny had assured her that it's average, she still gets jealous of girls like Lavender.

She opened the door to their compartment and was shocked to see almost all the D.A., formed in front of her. _Even Ron_, Her mind shouted.

"Hermione," Harry addressed her briefly before looking away.

Hermione examined the small group of seventh and sixth years. In the left side were: Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Lavender, Ron, and Colin. While on the right side were: Ginny, Harry, Luna, Neville, Dennis, and a space for her.

"Well, this comfortable," Lavender muttered with a chuckle.

"So Sorry, but we haven't any luxurious place for the queen," Hermione burst out.

"You know I was joking. Come on cheer up 'Mio," Lavender said but she did not miss the flare of challenge in her eyes.

_It's on_. She thought. "It's Hermione. Make use of your brain Lavender. It doesn't take anything to work up a few brain cells," she retorted.

"I-…uh...what is wrong with you,"

"Oh, nothing," Hermione said in a sing-song voice.

"Don't worry about her, Malfoy's the Head Boy," Ron said smiling at Lavender.

"Oh, Draco, well you know," she said loudly for Hermione to hear. "Normal girls would have killed to get in your position,"

"That's it," Hermione yelled. "Just because I'm not a slut like you, doesn't mean I'm normal. And such shallowness! Draco Malfoy my face,"

"You know what?" Lavender said standing up too.

"What Honey?" she said in a sarcastic tone.

"I think what you need is a lay, or at least a boyfriend, to keep you at bay,"

"As I have stated before, I am not a Slut,"

"Are you insinuating that I'm a slut,"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Call the Daily Prophet, Lavender Brown, just used a word slightly uncommon, so tell me, how many brain cells did you use to think of that word?"

Lavender slapped her but, before she could Hermione had already pointed her wand at her.

"Don't you dare,"

"What is wrong with you!" Lavender said though Hermione, to her satisfaction, saw a hint of fear pass her eyes.

"Oh nothing, and remember Lavender, I'm Head Girl," she said.

"Hermione, that's enough!" Ron said-yelled.

Hermione looked at Ron in confusion and hurt. Normally, he would be the one protecting her.

"You…I," she ]ran out of the door ignoring Harry, Ginny and Neville, who tried to stop her at once.

She ran as fast as she can with tears streaming down. The next thing she knew] was that she bumped a person…and fell flat on her back.

She groaned as pain exploded dully in her back.

"Goodness me Granger," Draco Malfoy said

She groaned again as she lay flat.

"Eeeew…Granger, don't tell me you're still fantasizing about Weasley,"

"Jerk," she muttered and stood up.

"What are you doing, running like a headless chicken!" he scolded her.

"None of your business Malfoy," she said.

"Were you crying?" he said laughing.

When she did not answer, he doubled up. "Oh my Gods, You Were!"

"Shut it Malfoy,"

"Wait-wait, is it about Weasley?"

When she blushed and did not answer again, he burst out and fell on his back pounding the floor laughing.

Hermione looked at the laughing blonde, red-face and wriggling. _Cute_. Whoa-whoa whoa, Cute? I will never say cute to a Death Eater Ferret.

When his laughs seem to subside, Hermione left him, seeking the food Trolley.

"Say Granger, If you want to talk about it, then I'm here," he said.

Hermione stopped in her tracks and looked back. "What?"

"Well," he ran his hands through her hair. "We're colleagues now, and I thought it woud be beter if were civil to each other."

"Sure Malfoy?"

"Yeah,"

"Well then promise," Hermione demanded holding out her right pinky.

"Huh?"

"I forgot, you're a pureblood, this is called a pinky promise, what you do is you promise and you fold your pinky's around the other and connect your thum," she explained.

"What's the use?"

"So that, if you were to break that promise, then the person gets the right to break your piny,"

"Ouch,"

"I know Malfoy so wear to it, or would you rather the Unbreakable Vow?"

Draco flinched and did what she instructed.

"As soon as their thumbs met, Hermione felt her stomach gurgling.

"Someone's Hungry," Draco teased.

"Come on, I'll treat you," Hermione said, not aware of a pair of cautious eyes, watching them.

"Sure," Draco said and together they located the Food Trolley; it was 2 compartments away from Hermione's.

"2 Bertie Bott's, 5 sugar quills, and 2 licorice wands please," Hermione ordered giving her some sickles.

"Here dear," she said kindly handing her the bag.

"Whoa, Granger," Draco said looking at the bag.

"Whatever, Malfoy," she said, giving him a Bertie Bott's, 2 sugar quills, and a licorice wand.

"Thanks," Draco said looking at Hermione who was nibbling a sugar quill. He smiled and took out the licorice wand and sucked on it.

"So what's your hobbies?"Hermione said randomly.

Draco, who was shocked at the question choked on a Bean. He began gagging and turning red.

"Anapneo," Hermione chanted and the bean shot out of his throat straight to Ron's forehead.

"Ouch," he yelled.

"Oh Sorry Ron," Hermione said, cracking up.

Draco and Hermione both fell laughing as Ron exploded.

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GAINING BY THROWING BEANS AT PEOPLE MALFOY?"

"Oh, sorry Ron, you see he choked on a bean and as I used Anapneo, it flew to you," she explained like an elder to a 5-year old.

"What are you doing hanging out with Malfoy," he said suspiciously spitting out the word.

"Oh nothing, you see I'm Head Girl and He's Head Boy,"

"Don't tell me you're going to follow the tradition," Ron said a little green. The 'tradition' he spoke about is that every year the Head Boy and Head Girl gets together romantically, always ending up married with each other.

"Of course not, it's preposterous," she burst.

"Just make sure," Ron said and disappeared in a compartment; Lavender's compartment.

Hermione visibly sagged.

"It's hard to act like I'm over it," she groaned.

"So you're not?" Draco said.

Hermione gulped. Had she said that outloud?

"Well, I…uh… yes Malfoy, I'm still head-over-heels with Ron.

"Well, its normal, you've just broken up," he said intelligently.

Hermione was shocked, she was expecting a tease or a laugh, but she got an advice.

"It's weird, you know, how we can get along," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Draco said awkwardly.

"Hey, I know, maybe we can stop the Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry with this,"

"First, it's like defeating Voldemort single-handedly," he flinched at the name, "and what do you mean by it,"

"This. This Friendship, If we could put them is a single place and be with them, then maybe we could still break it,"

"So what's your plan?" Draco said interested.

"Well…There's 21 Questions…spin the bottle…visionary…Pictionary…Scrabble…Monopoly," HErmine listed off.

"Granger, they're all for nerds, do you honestly think that you could make Blaise and Theo play Scrabble?"

"Yeah, and how do you know Scrabble,"

"My Mom's not a pureblood freak, Granger, she even detested Voldemort, She associates with muggles, secretly of course, especially with my Aunt Andromeda,"

"Oh?" Hermione asked, shocked at what she heard.

"Yes Granger, were not evil Death Eaters, just my Father," he spat the word.

"I believe you," she said softly.

"Well…then Truth or Dare?"

"That's the best idea!" Hermione said brightly and hugged him tight. "This better work," Draco said.

"When?"

"This Night," said an ecstatic Hermione.

"Where?"

"The Heads dormitory," replied Hermione.

"How?"

"Lead them to it, I'll bring Ginny and the others first, then you bring the yours,"

"You've really though of it, have you?"

"Yeah,"

"Does something escape your mind?"

"AS far as I'm concerned, No," she replied.

"So I'm guessing now, that you're thinking of all the small details,"

"Yeah," she said.

"Hermione," Draco grimaced at the foreign name. "Calm down,"

Hermione's train of thought stopped as she heard her name being said by Draco.

"Sure…Draco," Hermione said also grimacing at the foreign word.

"So, meet you later?" Hermione said.

"Sure," he said and turned back.

Hermione smiled and opened the door.

"Hypocrite," Lavender said to her. "I'm not a slut," she said in a Hermione-like voice. "And the next thing you know she's flirting with Draco,"

"Get a Life," she said and went inside their compartment.

"Uh…" Ginny said.

"Oh sorry for the debacle, a while ago,"

"It's OK, I hate her too," Ginny said.

"She's ugh, don't know what Ron sees in her," Hermione complained.

"So you're saying that that debacle was just a jealousy scene?"

"Uhm…" Hermione stuttered cursing her mouth.

"Girl Talk," Ginny said kicking out Harry and Neville from the Compartment.

Luna and Ginny both rounded on her.

She gulped. _Help!_

-:xXOXx:-

**A/N:So how was it? Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's been ages since I've updated this so sorry! Do I still have any readers? If so, review please!**

-:xXOXx:-

Draco grinned as Hermione grimaced. "Tripe." She had insisted that she needed to talk with Draco before Ginny and Luna could ravage her with information.

"Let me take one. I've always been so lucky with Berty Bott's." He took out a yellow one.

"Probably because you own half of it."

"Maybe. See, I am lucky. Lemon." Draco grinned relishing on the bean.

"Fred swore he got a bogey-flavored one." Hermione giggled.

"Ew." Draco grimaced.

"That's my line 'mione." Ron said from behind her. Hermione started and began to slap him on the arm. "How many times do I have to tell you not to startle me?"

"Ouch!" He yelped. "I just wanted a Berty Bott."

Draco couldn't help but glare at the little scene. He wished that he gets a bogey flavor. Ron took a bright blue bean and popped it to his mouth. He choked.

"What's its flavor Weasely?" Draco sad emphasizing the weasel.

"It's Weasley Malfoy."

Draco seemed to ignore him and whistled 'Pop goes the weasel'. Ron turned bright red and entered Neville's compartment.

Hermione laughed. "Pop goes the weasel?"

"What? POP GOES THE WEASEL!" Draco sung. Unfortunately, Ginny had come out and heard him. "What did you say Malfoy?"

"Er…pop goes the ferret?" He said nervously eyeing the wand pointed to his neck.

"Hermione! Girl Talk!" Ginny said shoving her wand back.

"But " she began.

"No buts." Ginny said and pulled her in.

"We haven't yet talked. You idiotic, moronic, stupid brother interrupted before I could say a line."

Ginny shrugged. "Your fault."

"Idiotic, Moronic and Stupid have the same meaning." Hermione said.

"He's too dense to understand the insult so he'll just think that I'm insulting him in three different ways." Draco shrugged.

Hermione threw her head back to laugh. Ginny looked at her funnily. "Are you PMS-ing?"

Draco blushed and walked away shaking his head.

"Alright GIRL TALK!" Luna shrieked pulling Hermione beside her across Ginny. Hermione thought that she would be safer beside Luna. Ginny's shrieks and squeals could shatter glass.

"So yes or no? Do you still like Ron?" Ginny asked.

_Er…How do I admit it? Just say yes?_

_No._ "No." Hermione said confidently smiling at Ginny, meeting her on the eye. Ginny deflated.

_Nice one Hermione. She said 'like' not 'love' so I can say no honestly._

"Let me paraphrase the question," Luna smirked. _Damn!_ "Do you still _love_ Ron?"

"Fine yes." Hermione sighed.

Ginny shrieked. Luna squealed. Hermione groaned.

The glass door shattered. "Reparo." Ginny said guiltily. Luna smiled sheepishly at Neville. The glass door had also shattered. Harry, Ron and Neville was gaping at them.

"Don't complain, I was the one with them." Hermione muttered.

Ron laughed. "Come here then." He offered scooting and patting the seat beside him.

"Go lover girl. Get him while he's hot." Luna whispered.

"I still can't get why they broke up." Ginny said.

"There was never an us Ginny." Hermione sighed.

"The have one, go!" She pushed her out of the compartment. Hermione fell but before she could kiss the floor two pairs of arms held hers. She stood up straight glaring at Ginny. "Thanks Ron Draco." She said awkwardly as the two sent daggers across her head. She cursed her height. Both were a head taller than her so she had to crane her neck up to see the two's murderous eyes.

"Beat it Malfoy."

"Get lost Weasley."

"Ferret."

"Weasel."

"Daddy's boy."

"Mama's boy." Draco retorted. Hermione giggled. She knew that all Weasleys were spoiled rotten by Molly and all could be classified as mama's boys and girls. Even Bill comes to her whenever he and Fleur fight.

"Thanks for backup Hermione." Ron rolled his eyes.

"It just shows that it's true Weasel." Draco smirked his infamous smirk.

"My father will hear about this." Ron imitated with an obnoxious tone.

"Was that supposed to be me?" Draco's lip trembled as he stopped himself from bursting out. His resolve broke as Hermione's laugh filled his ears. "Good one Weasel. Your at least good at one thing. A comedian. You could make a living with that."

Ron blushed heavily. "Shut up Death Eater."

Draco turned serious and glared at him. He whipped his wand but before he could utter a single spell, Hermione beat him to it.

She slapped him. "RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!" Two glass doors shattered. "HOW DARE YOU BE SO PREJUDICED! THE WAR IS FINISHED MONTHS AGO. EVERYONE MOVED ON AND EVERYONE KNOWS THAT DRACO DIDN'T PARTICIPATE WILLINGLY! MRS. WEASLEY SHALL HEAR OF THIS!"

Ron paled at the last line. "Hermione no! Please I'll do anything."

"Oooh," Draco cheered. "Have him jump off a cliff. Or Avada himself!"

Hermione glared at him. "And you? How dare you egg him on?"

Draco gulped as sparks flew off her eyes. "Sorry?"

"Narcissa shall hear of this."

"Since when have you talked with my mom?"

"Since we got her out of court and she pleaded to see Teddy Lupin once a week." Hermione said.

"Pleaded?" Draco yelled.

"Yep. Your mom pleaded to Harry to have Teddy once a week once school starts. Teddy Lupin, your cousin's son. The youngest and last Black descendant."

Draco blushed. "I shall be having a talk with mother."

"Oh shush. You can't blame her. Everything's changed for the better. Besides she looked happy when she saw Andy and Teddy last week."

"Aunt Andy? As in Andromeda Tonks?"

"The one and only." Harry said.

"She married a mud muggle born didn't she?" Hermione nodded in approval. Draco didn't know if she was pleased at him saying muggle born or if she's answering his question.

"I'd have to meet that little runt." Draco said.

"As if." Harry muttered.

"You should. You two are the only one left with the blood of the Blacks." Hermione said.

"I'm the last pureblooded Black." Draco whispered.

"What about it?" Harry asked. He fingered his wand. He could tell that Draco was silently insulting his godson with purity.

"It means that I'm the only one allowed to enter the Black's house." Draco smirked as the three paled.

"Sirius gave it to me."

Draco raised his eyebrow. "Fine then, it's yours. Kreacher!" He said. The elf appeared in front of him.

"Master Draco!" Kreacher bowed. Hermione clucked her tongue disapprovingly. "What would you like me to do?"

"Blueberry cheesecake please."

Kreacher snapped his finger and a round cake appeared in Draco's hands. "Thanks." He said. Kreacher smiled at him and disappeared.

The Golden Trio gaped at him; Hermione because he said thanks, Ron because Kreacher smiled and Harry because the elf willingly obeyed his orders.

"We're here." Ginny whispered.

"Ginny and I prepared some plans Hermione. Since we're all resetting seventh year we don't need uniforms that much so we can wear any type of clothing we could." Luna whispered to her.

Hermione gulped. She didn't see that coming. She hoped that her friends just didn't think what she's thinking.

-:xXOXx:-

**A/N: So what do you think? Short? Stupid? What?**

**Review your answers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm bored so I'm going to update this fic.**

-:xXOXx:-

_Recap:_

_Kreacher snapped his finger and a round cake appeared in Draco's hands. "Thanks." He said. Kreacher smiled at him and disappeared._

_The Golden Trio gaped at him; Hermione because he said thanks, Ron because Kreacher smiled and Harry because the elf willingly obeyed his orders._

"_We're here." Ginny whispered._

"_Ginny and I prepared some plans Hermione. Since we're all resetting seventh year we don't need uniforms that much so we can wear any type of clothing we could." Luna whispered to her._

_Hermione gulped. She didn't see that coming._

-:xXOXx-

The group rode the Thestral carriage. They smiled at each other. Across Hermione were: Ron, Neville and Luna. Beside her were Harry and Ginny. Ron smiled awkwardly at her. Neville and Luna were snogging heavily while Harry and Ginny were flirting nonstop.

The ride stopped and Hermione sighed. She jumped out and resisted the urge to run away from her lovesick friends.

_Seriously, Luna and Ginny are tempting me. _Hermione thought as she quickened her steps. She had been thinking so hard that she didn't notice a grey owl deliver a note in front of her. She jumped and took the note.

_Granger,_

_Don't forget about the Truth or Dare. Blaise, Pansy, Theo, Daphne and Astoria's all excited._

_Hey! We're not excited. By the way this is Blaise._

_Give me the pen Blaise and if you aren't then why are you three jumping up and down singing 'Truth or Dare with the Gryffindors?'_

_We aren't singing. We're cheering Drake. –Pansy_

_Let's just send this._

_DM, BZ, PP, AG, DG, TN_

_Hey why am I the last? -Theodore_

Hermione giggled. _They're quite a bunch_.

_I can have the elves bring us snacks. _

_The common room of the Heads Dorm would be soundproofed and charmed so no one can lie if they pick truth. _

_They're six so I'll invite Luna, Neville, Harry, Ginny, Ron. That makes us six. _

_Maybe I should invite two more._

_Maybe I should stop talking to myself._

"Maybe you should stop talking to yourself." Ron said as Hermione ran into a wall. She yelped and fell down.

"What?" She asked dazed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the Head Girl." Ron announced. The hall boomed with laughter. Hermione stood up and laughed too.

"I was just thinking something." Hermione said.

"So let's have a sleepover at your dorm 'mione." Ginny said as they sat on the Gryffindor table.

"Actually Draco and I have something planned for the evening." Hermione started.

Ginny raised her eyebrow. Harry spluttered, Nevile yelped as he fell off the bench and Ron spewed pumpkin juice all over the place.

"Ew." Hermione said casting a drying spell on all of them.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY PLANS?" Ron roared, his face reddening to the exact shade as his hair. Everyone looked at him. The first years that had just entered the Great Hall jumped a mile. Some even cried.

"Sit down and I'll tell you." Hermione said.

Ron sat down, his ears still red.

"Let's hear it then."

"Well…Draco and I had been planning to have you, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Parkinson, the two Greengrass, Nott and Zabini in our dorms and play Truth or dare."

"Since when have you called the ferret Draco?" Ron asked.

Hermione sighed. _Calm down_. "Since he's been Head Boy."

"Fine." Hermione smiled sadly.

"Why Truth or dare?" Harry asked. The last time they had played truth or dare…He shuddered thinking about it.

"Because it's better than what Granger planned: Scrabble, Pictionary and Visionary." Draco said appearing from their backs.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked narrowing his eyes.

"I'm just here to ask Granger if she wants to come to our dorms or would tomorrow be paramount?" he asked sarcastically.

"Let's go." Hermione said. They followed Professor Mcgonagall's directions and stopped in the portrait of the characters of Much ado about nothing. Hermione gawked at them pointing at each character.

"Hero…Benedick…Claudio…"

"Greetings Heads. Choose a password." Bennedick said.

"So what should we choose?"

"Pop goes the weasel."

"Malfoy!" Hermione shrieked.

"Weasel?"

"The password is ferret." Hermione said crossly.

"Hey!" Draco said as the portrait opened.

"Whipped." Bennedick muttered to him. He grimaced as Hermione headed to her room immediately. Their things had been brought to their rooms. He smiled. The Dorms was first class. A moving portrait of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin dueling was hung on his door. On Hermione's door, he saw the two reading together. He shrugged at the oddness of it.

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER! OPEN THIS DOOR! HEY FERRET! Oh. Nice one Hermione." Ginny and Luna giggled.

Draco jumped and hit his head on the door. "What do you want Weaslette Loony?"

"We're here to give Hermione the makeover of her life." Luna said and opened Hermione's door. There was a shriek and a yelp. A thud was heard too. Draco ran across the room and saw Hermione half naked, her towel covering her below but above…

_I wouldn't mind some of that_. Bad Draco licked his lips.

_That's Granger. Close your eyes._ Good Draco said.

"GINNY! LUNA! DON'T YOU TWO KNOCK? MALFOY! GET OUT BEFORE I BLAST YOU OFF. PERVERT!" Hermione shrieked and sent Draco away with a spell. Draco hit the door with the back of his head.

"Wow." he grinned slyly.

He heard the two girls apologizing profusely. _Wow…never thought Granger has a hot body. _He shook his head and went inside his room to change.

-:xXOXx:-

**Hermione's POV**

"GINNY!" Hermione yelled again as Ginny shoved her underwear to her.

"What?" the redhead asked innocently.

"Why are you forcing me to wear lingerie?" She yelled. There was a splutter and thud. "MALFOY! _Muffliato_."

"Because it makes you feel sexy and trust me you'll need it." Luna said.

"Why is it orange?" she whined.

"Ron's favorite color is orange." Ginny winked.

"You do realize of course that it isn't in my to-do list to flash him my underwear." Hermione blushed.

"But it is in his to-do list to see it." Luna finished. Hermione gaped at her friends. Why had she picked them again? There were times when she thinks that she would've been leading a normal life if she picked Ravenclaw when the Sorting Hat made her choose. The Sorting Hat had been undecided whether to put her in Gryffindor or in Ravenclaw so it made her choose.

_But that would mean no Ron._

_No heartbreaks and headaches then._ Her subconscious told her.

She sighed.

"You agree then." Luna said and shoved her the _scarps_ she was supposed to wear.

When she got out, her outfit was laid on the bed: a red halter top that plunges too low for Hermione's liking, denim short shorts that she'd seen a muggle artist wear and a pair of gold wedges. After an hour and thirty minutes of wrestling with Hermione's hair, Ginny got tired and went out. There were yells and shrieks. A few minutes passed and Ginny was holding a bottle of Sleakazy's.

"Where did you get that?"

"From the ferret's bathroom."

There was a loud bang and Draco went in, wearing nothing but trousers and sopping wet."Granger! I thought Weaslette had a boyfriend," he whined. "If you're going to invite your friends here just to molest me then I suggest that you do _not_ do it."

"Don't flatter yourself Malfoy," Ginny snorted. "Harry also have a six-pack. Besides I just went to borrow some Sleakazy's."

Malfoy just went out muttering about pervert weasels.

"That boy is smoldering hot." Luna commented. Hermione blushed. _Whoa was I just staring at Malfoy's body?_

_Um…Girl, that's natural. It's your hormones._

_Normal? I was just being polite by talking to him and looking at him instead of not looking at him._

_Just keep telling yourself that sweetie_.

Other thoughts raced in Hermione's mind as Ginny and Luna poured Sleakazy in her hair. "OUCH!" Ginny yelled as her finger began to bleed. She was just combing her hand through Hermione's hair when she felt something cut her.

She plunged her hand on Hermione's mass of hair and took out the offending object. Ginny and Luna gaped at Hermione. A quill came out bloody.

"So that's where it went." Hermione blushed.

"You have quill in your hair and you didn't notice. A quill!" Ginny shrieked.

"_Reparo_." Hermione muttered repairing the mirror. "Shut up."

Luna and Ginny burst into a fit of giggles. "Shut up. I told Ron and the others to meet me in five minutes."

The two stiffened. They began to put a light foundation on her face and left it at that. Ginny put Hermione's hair into a complicated twist so the sides cascaded softly in front of her while the rest were pulled into a bun.

"Now remember: flirt with Ron. We'll try to dare Ron to kiss you and hope that it goes from there, now let's go." Ginny said as they heard simultaneous knocks.

"HERMIONE!" "DRACO!" Pansy and Ron yelled.

Hermione grabbed a green tight jacket. Draco's eyes widened as he saw Hermione.

"You dress up good Weaslette, Loony." Draco said after Hermione snapped her fingers in front of his face.

There were more knocks. "Should we let them in or should we let them figure out the password?" Hermione asked.

As if on cue, Harry and Blaise yelled "Mudblood!" and "Ferret!"

The portrait opened to see their friends glaring at each other. "The password is Mudblood?" Neville glared at Draco.

"Ferret?" Blaise asked glaring at Harry.

"The password is ferret. Now all of you form a circle!" Hermione yelled. Everyone jumped and entered. They immediately formed a circle. Hermione sighed. She looked around her. To her left were: Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Blaise, Astoria, Pansy, Theodore, Daphne, and Draco. Hermione groaned. Ron and Draco were glaring above her head again.

"NO GLARING! Now we shall play Truth or Dare." Hermione said nicely. She snapped her fingers. A house elf appeared.

"Miss Granger your order is here: Popcorn, Ice cream, blueberry cheesecake, chicken and fruit cocktail." the elf disappeared after that leaving the food in the middle. Ron inched towards the chicken while Draco took the blueberry cheesecake. The two began to eat with fervor while Theo and Harry ate the ice cream. Neville and Blaise shrugged and took the popcorn. Soon they were munching quickly.

"Boys." The girls shook their heads and each took a bowl of fruit cocktail.

"This is good." Ron said gulping down his fifth chicken.

"Dobby made this didn't he?" Draco asked finishing his fifth slice. Hermione nodded. Draco and Ron seemed to have a contest on who would finish first.

"Now let's play. Astoria?" Hermione began.

Astoria nodded at Hermione. "Yes Hermione?"

"Let the ball roll." Hermione said.

"Fine then…I'll start with a Slytherin. Theo, truth or dare?"

"Dare of course. I'm not a wimp." He said looking sideways at Ron who was gulping his eight chicken.

"I dare you to run to Snape and declare your undying love for him and give him a flower." There was a moment of silence before everyone laughed.

"Give him a lily." Ron choked out.

"Yeah!" Harry said pounding the floor with his fists. The Slytherins looked at the Gryffindors curiously. "Why?" Theo asked. He had gone deathly pale in the last few seconds.

"Just do it. Oh yeah. If you don't want to answer the truth or do the dare then you must remove one article of clothing." Ginny added.

Theo looked like he wanted to remove his shoes but shrugged. "I don't want to start the game with cowardice. Everyone piled out after Theo. Hermione placed an invisible charm on them so only Theo could be seen.

The brown haired boy ran to the Potions room. Snape looked at him.

"Yes Mr. Nott?"

Theo shuffled to him closer. "Er..sir? I would just like to say that I really, really love you and that you should have this in memory of my undying love for you." Theo held out a white lily. The sides were rimmed with red.

Snape reddened and looked as though he wanted to kill. His hands crushed the lily with ease. "Mr. Nott! Two weeks detention and 50 points from Slytherin!" Snape yelled.

Theo just nodded weakly and went out then came in again. "Um sir…Slytherin still hasn't any points."

"Three weeks!" Snape yelled throwing a vase which Theo ducked.

The group laughed heavily as they went to the dorms.

"Did you see his face? He looked like he was about to Crucio Nott." Harry's lip quivered as he laughed.

Once they calmed down, Theo looked at Hermione for approval. Hermione nodded.

"Weaslette," Theo smirked. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Ginny said quickly as she saw the mischievous glint in Theo's eyes.

Ron snorted. "And here I was thinking that all Weasleys were in Gryffindor."

"Shut up or there will be one less Weasley." Ginny threatened.

"Goodness knows how much I would like that." Draco muttered loudly. Ron glared at him biting into his fifteenth chicken.

"Fine then." Theo sighed.

"Give it your best shot."

"What is the most embarrassing event that happened to you?" he asked.

"Well when I sent " green and red sparked at her head.

"You can't lie Gin. I charmed the room." Hermione said.

"Fine! Well when I was seven and there was this cute boy that I really, really, really liked. We see each other in Ottery. We never told our names to each other but he was older. He liked me too I guess and mom invited him to the house once. I didn't know that he was going in and when I was in the shower alone, the boy went in and saw me naked. He vowed not to say anything of course but I was so mortified that I had mom to put 9 locks on the loo." Ginny finished blushing to the roots.

Harry hugged her not liking the way Ginny said really.

"Wait…ohmyfuckinggod!" Theo roared.

"Yes Nott, that was you." Ginny blushed.

"Past is past." Harry said possessively hugging the girl of his dreams.

"Of course besides, I never liked you. I just thought you're cute." Theo said.

"Alright now Ginny, continue." Hermione said.

"Ron Truth or Dare?." Ginny's eyes glinted.

Hermione shivered.

"Dare." Ron puffed his chest up. He faltered as Ginny laughed maniacally.

"Stop! You sound like a serial killer." Hermione said.

"I dare you to kiss…" Ginny stopped.

Hermione closed her eyes. She knew it was her.

"Malfoy."

"WHAT!?" Ron, Hermione and Draco all yelled.

"You heard me. Now kiss for 15 seconds." Ginny said.

Ron glared at her. He then bent down and removed his left shoe and put it on the middle.

"Nah ah Ron, you must remove the entire article of clothing." Luna smirked.

Ron glared at her then to his sister who was snuggled up to Harry. He took off his other shoe and put it in the middle reluctantly.

"Chicken." Ginny muttered.

_What was that for?_ Hermione mouthed to Ginny behind Harry's back.

_I have a plan and I wanted to see my brother humiliated_.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "So Hermione." she heard Ron.

"Dare!" she squeaked.

"Damn! I was going to ask you who you like." Ron said giving her a lopsided grin. Hermione thanked the gods that she was sitting. Her legs had turned to jelly at that time.

"Good thing I said dare." Hermione said.

"Fine then go to Professor Mcgonagall and tell her that you heard from a fifth year who heard from a group of third years who was told by a first year who was told by a second year who was told by a fourth year whose brother was a sixth year that Umbridge is going back as Hogwarts Inquisitor." Ron said.

Everyone shuddered. Their hatred for Umbridge makes their hatred for Voldemort seemed like love.

"Fine then." Hermione said. They got up and followed. Hermione knocked on the door.

"Come in Granger." Professor Mcgonagall nodded.

"How did you know it was me?"

"You are the only student that knocks five times. Students don't really knock and if they do it's two or three." the professor smiled.

"Professor," Hermione began biting her lip. "I heard from a fifth year who heard from a group of third years who was told by a first year who was told by a second year who was told by a fourth year whose brother was a sixth year that Umbridge is going back as Hogwarts Inquisitor. Kingsley and Dumbledore seemed to have talked about this and agreed."

"That toad? THAT DAMN FUCKING SHIT OF A BLOODY BITCHY MOTHERFUCKER? I shall kill her if she made even one step inside Hogwarts. I shall kill her with my bare hands." Mcgonagall said. Hermione had yelped and fell on the floor as she heard the professor swear.

"Didn't know she swears." Ron whispered to her. The group was invisible of course. Hermione squeaked and ran out.

The charm went off as they entered the Head Dorms. Every one of them was gaping and shocked.

"Pansy Truth or Dare?" Hermione asked as they got over the shock that their prim and proper professor have an arsenal of choice words.

Pansy shook herself. "Truth."

"Now's the time to make the biggest revelation in Hogwarts. When and to whom did you lose your virginity?"

"I'm still a virgin." Pansy said.

"WHAT?!" The Gryffindors plus Luna yelled.

"I'm not a slut contrary to popular belief." Pansy groaned.

"Wow." Hermione said shocked.

"Yeah but the Slytherin Sex God is here." Daphne giggled as Draco blushed.

"Potter Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"You're no fun." Ron whined.

"Says the one that chickened." Harry retorted.

"When did you realize that you liked Ginny and what were your thoughts exactly?" Pansy asked mischievously.

"When I saw her in between platform 9 3/4," Harry blushed. "DO I really have to say _exactly _what I was thinking?"

Everyone nodded. "Fine then but bind Ron first. I thought that she was a beautiful girl that would look good in a wedding dress. I also thought of green-eyed, redheads. I also thought that she'd soon grow up to be a beautiful woman that would have big boobs."

"LET ME AT HIM!" Ron shouted against Hermione's spell.

"Calm down Ron." Hermione whispered. The boy visibly calmed down before laughing hysterically. "Better you than other."

Ginny was looking at the ground, blushing. "That was the time that I also liked you," She said. "I liked _Harry Potter_ when I was a kid but when I saw you I began to like _Just Harry_."

Harry grinned like a kid told that Christmas had come early. He lunged and snogged Ginny.

"Erm…ehem." Hermione coughed as the couple was still going at it and it had been five minutes.

"Er sorry…erm…Luna Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sit on Neville's lap for the entire game." Harry grinned at the blushing Neville. The boy looked ready to faint as Luna sat on his lap.

"Draco Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What were you thinking when you saw Hermione naked."

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"I can explain! Harry sit down put that wand away. Ronald put the frying pan down. Neville don't stand up, Luna will fall!" Hermione yelled.

"Explain then." Ron said glaring at Draco.

"Ginny and Luna opened my door when I was changing and my room is across his so he saw me." Hermione blushed.

There were some glares passed. "Answer the question Malfoy."

"I wouldn't mind some of that." he whispered.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN MALFOY!" Ron yelled lunging at him.

"You pervert!" Harry yelled.

"How dare you take advantage of innocent Hermione!" Neville roared.

"STOP! RON DROP THE FRYING PAN! HARRY DROP THE ROLLING PIN AND NEVILLE NO BASEBALL BATS!" Hermione yelled. "MALFOY! I PUT A CHARM SO NO ONE CAN LEAVE UNTIL THE GAME IS OVER!" She added as she saw Draco try to crawl out.

"Now go choose Malfoy."

"Fine. Blaise Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss Astoria."

The two blushed. Draco knew that the two were dancing around for too long. Blaise bent down his head and Astoria thought of nothing but pure bliss. After a while they broke apart breathless.

"I love you." they said simultaneously blushing.

"Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade weekend?"

"It's a date." Astoria nodded.

"Daphne Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like Theo?"

"No." she said quickly.

Hermione waited for sparks to fly off but nothing happened. Theo visibly sagged. "I told you Blaise." he said weakly.

"Sister Truth or Dare?" Daphne asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to yell tomorrow at the Great Hall. 'Who'd like some of this?' and tap your ass."

Astoria blushed but nodded. "WHAT? You're not going to use a chicken?" Blaise asked.

"I'm sure no one would think of it as though I'm offering myself. They'll know it's a dare." Astoria shrugged.

"Keep out of Seamus' way then." Hermione grinned.

"Granger Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like "

-:xXOXx:-

**A/N: I'm going to be gone for a few days so this is long.**


End file.
